Uri
by tiurmatio
Summary: latar belakang kenapa gokudera dapet box weapon bentuknya kucing....


Nih Arashi!!

Uri  
Jalanan sepi di salah satu sudut kota kecil di Italia. Bocah kecil kurus berjalan gontai. Tubuhnya yang basah terkena guyuran hujan dan beberapa luka tampak menggores di beberapa tempat,mengalirkan cairan berwarna merah. "Ukh..." anak itu merintih.

"Meaw..meaw..meaw.." Terdengar suara kucing mengeong dari selokan. Gokudera berhenti,seekor kucing keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mata kucing tepat menusuk ke mata Gokudera dan Gokuderapun menatap tajam ke arah kucing itu."mEAAWW..." si kucing berbunyi lagi. Gokudera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Meaw..meaw..." ternyata si kucing mengikutinya dari belakang dan berjalan di samping kaki Gokudera. "Kau jangan mengikutiku" Gokudera berkata sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Hujan semakin deras, tapi si kucing tetap mengikuti Gokudera. Gokudera kesal, dia berlari sekencang2nya dan menghilang di ujung jalan. "Kuharap kucing itu tidak mengikutiku lagi"

Baru beberapa langkah Gokudera pergi,,,"Meaw.." Gokudera kaget,dia mendongakkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara. "Meaw..meaw.." si kucing melompat dan tanpa sadar, Gokudera mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap kucing itu."Baiklah..kau yang menang." kata Gokudera sambil tersenyum. Dia memeluk kucing itu dan si kucing mengelus-elus kepalanya manja pada Gokudera.

Sampai di rumah,Gokudera memberikan semangkuk susu hangat. "Minumlah.." "Meaw..meaw.." si kucing tampak senang. Malam-malam si kucing ikut tidur di kasur Gokudera (kucing,,geser dunk,,,costae juga mau ngikut..). Gokudera mengelus2 kepala si kucing. "Kau kunamai uri. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Uri." si kucing menjilati wajah Gokudera dengan wajah senang. "Meaw..meaw..."

Begitulah, sejak datangnya Uri,rumah Gokudera berubah menjadi ramai. Gokudera sneng akan perubahan itu. Sekarang jika Gokudera pulang,ada yang menyambutnya,Uri. "Aku pulang...!""Meaw." biasanya uri sudah menunggu di pintu masuk, begitu Gokudera masuk, uri akan melompat ke pelukan Gokudera dan menjilati pipi tuannya itu. Tak jarang juga mereka berdua bercanda, dan bukti kalau mereka bercanda adalah goresan di wajah Gokudera bekas cakaran uri.

Berangkat-pulang-bermain-tidur. Gokudera belum pernah merasakan bahwa hal yang sederhana bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan ketika ada seorang atau seekor teman di samping kita. Oyasumi,Uri..eow.. dan satu malam lagi mereka lewati berdua.

Tapi tak selamanya nasib baik berpihak kepada Gokudera. Ada satu kejadian yang memaksa Gokudera untuk melepas Uri. Dia bukannya tidak sayang pada Uri,namun,jika Uri tetap berada di dekatnya,kelangsungan hidup Uri tidak akan berulang kali dia mengusir Uri,namun kucing manis itu tetap saja kembali. "Pergi kau kucing bodoh! Cari tuanmu yang lain! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Biarpun sudah dibentak dan kadang Gokudera melakukan tindak kekrasan,tetap saja Uri bertahan. Akhirnya Gokudera mengambil cara terakhir. Diam2 dia pindah Apartemen tanpa sempat pulang ke rumahnya yang aku,Uri.

Uri..POV  
Ke mana Gokudera? Kenapa sudah selarut ini dia belum pulang? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya..  
Cklek..pintu terbuka. Ah! Itu pasti Gokudera!  
Oh, ternyata dia punya ,,,kenapa dia pindah tanpa membawa kucingnya ya?Siapa ini? Dia bukan Gokudera. Di mana Gokudera? "nah kucing manis, gokudera berkata kau akan dirawat olehku,karena dia pindah rumah. Ayo,ikut aku. Apa? Gokudera pindah rumah? Aku diasuh orang ini? Tak mau! Aku mau Gokudera,,,aku mau Gokudera!!  
"Meaw! Rrraugghh,,,,ssshhhissshhh,,,! Meaw!  
"Aduh aduh..kucing! Kembali! Aku ga akan kembali sebelum mendapatkan Gokudera!

Sudah berhari-hari aku mencari Gokudera,tapi belum juga mana kau Gokudera? Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian? Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku? Apakah aku terlalu nakal? Gokudera..  
Ada sebuah genangan air di pinggir jalan. Di situ aku bisa melihat jelas rupaku seperti apa. Lusuh,kusut,kusam,rambutku kasar, Aku nampak kurus dan tidak terurus. KukuQ panjang2, biasanya ada Gokudera yang memotongnya, sekarang tidak ada,,,. Haah...sudah lama aku tidak makan, jika begini, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan sakit dan mati..

Dan akhirnya aku benar2 sakit. Tak ada seorangpun yang memperdulikanku ketika aku mengeong minta diperhatikan...hhh....hei! Siapa itu? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang aku cari! Kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia, namun,,,ternyata keadaan Gokudera tidak lebih baik dari diriku. Aku tercekat,jadi alasan Gokudera meninggalkanku bukan karena dia tak sayang padaku, tapi karena sayangnya padaku, dia meninggalkan aku supaya aku tidak ikut menderita. Mengurus dirinya saja dia tak sanggup, bagaimana dia mau mengurus aku? Dia memberikanku ke orang lain supaya aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Gokudera POV  
"Meow..meow.." Suara itu "Uri?" aku tidak percaya pandangan mataku. Uri? Apakah dia mengikutiku? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini? "Astaga,,Uri, kau kurus..." Aku mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Tubuh uri menggigil. Aku menatap ke mtanya yang jernih. "Uri..." kami terdiam.

Gokudera,,,gokudera,,,aku kangen sekali padamu Gokudera mengangkatku dan membawaku ke pelukannya. Ah, aku sangat merindukan saat2 seperti ini. Kami hanya saling bertatap mata.  
Gokudera,kau kurus sekali..tak jau beda denganku..  
Gokudera, aku senang sekali bisa menemukanmu,sudah lama aku berkeliling mencarimu. maaf aku tidak menjadi kucing yang baik, aku tidak patuh padamu, selain itu aku sudah berpikir yang tidak2 tentang dirimu, maaf selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu  
"Uri,maafkan aku"  
Gokudera, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,selamanya, kaulah yang terbaik..Arigato Gokudera *critanya c Uri senyum*  
"Meow..meow,,"  
uri mengeong dan menjilati tanganku. Setelah itu kepalanya terkulai lemah. pelan tapi pasti, denyut jantung uri menghilang. uri sudah pergi,,aku memeluk erat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi..

----  
"Huff..lagi2 aku mengingat dia.." Aku menatap box weaponku yang berbaring malas di sebelahku. aku elus kepalanya, dia bangun..matanya tajam.."Oh tidak......URIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crash crash crash,,,

-FIN-


End file.
